Goomba
Goomba is a character from the Mario Party series. Goombas are the evil mushrooms with legs who first appeared in Super Mario Bros. as the regular enemies and are all loyal to Bowser. They are usually defeated when Mario simply steps on them. Since then, the Goombas appeared in every Mario game. In the Mario Party series Mario Party Goomba appears in this first game as a host of the Flower Lottery in Peach's Birthday Cake. When the player meets Goomba and pays 10 coins or fewer, or for free, Goomba will have the player choose one of four flower seeds, and he claims that one of those flower seeds is a "winner" seed. If the flower seed is Toad, then Goomba will say that it's a "loser" seed and he will say "too bad" as the player takes the Toad route. But if the flower seed is Bowser, then Goomba will happily say that it's a "winner" seed and "congratulates" them as the player takes the Bowser route. When the player lands on a Happening Space, Goomba appears and asks the player if he can plant a flower seed for 30 coins. If the player agrees and pays 30 coins, Goomba does so and a Piranha Plant appears with a picture of a certain character. If another player lands on the same space, the Piranha Plant will bite that player, forcing that player to lose a Star so the player who landed there first takes it from him/her. Mario Party 2 and Mario Party 3 Goomba appears in both Mario Party 2 and Mario Party 3 as the host of all Battle and Duel Minigames. In Mario Party 3, he is Luigi's default partner. Goomba has the attack power of 2, an HP stat of 1, and a salary of 2 coins per turn. He also appears as "DJ Goomba" in the Sound Options inside Peach's Castle. Mario Party 4 Goomba appears in this game as the host of his own board, Goomba's Greedy Gala. He wears a glittery pink top hat and a glittery pink top vest. In the minigames, Goombas appear in Long Claw of the Law as an outlaw, GOOOOOOOAL!! as a crowd member and Goomba's Chip Flip in Story Mode, as the character being fought against. A Goomba is also the referee in the Beach Volley Folley minigame. Mario Party 5 The Goomba Engine and the Goomba-Trio Engine are two of the many engines the player can purchase for a machine in Super Duel Mode. Typically, the engine offers acceleration and speed in exchange for control. The Goomba Tires are fairly fast and they boast good acceleration, but other abilities are average. The Goomba Capsule, if landed on, makes the player swap coins with another randomly chosen opponent. They can be used on a player for five coins. Goombas feature prominently in a minigame called Hotel Goomba, where they serve as obstacles that the player must punch to get through. A Goomba is a 30-feet marker in Triple Jump. Goombas appear as part of the background in Will Flower, Fight Cards and Random Ride. Goombas also feature prominently in Mathletes as the crowd and the host of the minigame. Players direct the movement of a Goomba or Paragoomba robot using slots in Quilt for Speed. In Clock Stoppers a Goomba is one of the three characters that appear when a team gets the clock hands matching the center one. Goombas appear as one of the contents of a can in Mario Can-Can. In Panic Pinball, Goombas appear on the top of the slot. When they are flattened by a pinball, they start the slots. Also, in Beach Volley Folley, the Goomba remains a referee. Mario Party 6 The Goomba Orb makes a reappearance in Mario Party 6, but its function is different. If an opponent lands on the player's Goomba Orb space, the opponent must determine how much coins he or she has to give to the player by rolling a dice block. Goombas appear in the background in Thirsty Gulch. Goombas are one of the enemies featured in Odd Card Out, where players must guess which card is different from the other two. They also appear as part of the crowd in that minigame. Players have to take pictures with the most Goombas in Freeze Frame. In Trap Ease Artist, players capture Goombas or Gold Goombas to earn points. Goombas appear in the background in Sunday Drivers, Stage Fright, and Dunk Bros.. In Word Herd the lone player must direct Goombas away from the other three attacking players. Goombas appear in clean windows during the day in Clean Team. Goombas host Control Schtick. Goomba-shaped asteroids appear in Mass Meteor. The player has to rescue a Goomba in Lab Brats. Mario Party Advance In Mario Party Advance, one task the player must do is to obtain a train ticket and give it to Goomba in the Goomba House. Goomba then give the player the Gaddget Egg Roll when he is given the ticket. Goombas also appear in the minigame Floor It!, where the player must direct them to the correct floor. A Goomba hosts the minigame Volleybomb. Galoomba characters also appear, such as Goombob and Goombetty. Mario Party 7 The Goomba Orb does not appear in this game. Goomba figures can be bought from the Duty-free Shop. A Goomba appears in the background in Big Dripper, where it is being chased by bees. Goombas appear in the background in Kart Wheeled, Dart Attack, Weight for It, and Light Speed. They host the minigame Clock Watchers. Goombas appear as one type of card in Cardinal Rule. Players have to ground-pound Goombas and a Gold Goomba in Royal Rumpus, but the Gold Goomba is worth more points, but is more difficult to stomp. Goombas are one of the pictures players have to match in Spin Off. Mario Party 8 Goomba has a board of its own, Goomba's Booty Boardwalk. Captain Goomba is the goal in this board. Other Goombas either hinder the player or help the player. Goombas appear in the background in Chump Rope, Swing Kings, Blazing Lassos, and Fruit Picker. Players have to shoot Goombas with paint in Paint Misbehavin' to win. In Lob to Rob, players hit Mushroom icons to gain points. Goomba pictures subtract points. Goombas chase the loser at the end of the minigame. Goombas help the player make a basket in Settle It in Court. Goombas appear as one of the nine rescue-able enemies in Specter Inspector. A Goomba is one of the racers in Moped Mayhem. Mario Party DS In the Nintendo DS game Mario Party DS, the Goombas take large role in various minigames that occurred during the event. One of the minigames they appear in is Goomba Wrangler where they are used as points. The players must capture them by circling them using the stylus to gain points. Goombas (referred to as Brown Goombas in the instructions) are worth one point and move slowly when the minigame starts. Golden Goombas are worth three points and move faster; they appear later during the minigame. More Goombas arrive in this very spot from the staircases as the time goes by. However, they can be deducted by circling a Bob-omb. Depending on the points the player receives, the player may lose the ordinary Goombas or the rare Golden Goombas at that time resulting it to be knocked out from the player's container. A Goomba also appears in a minigame called Soccer Survival. A large Goomba is the goalie and shoots soccer balls at the players. The object of the game is to avoid the soccer balls that the Goomba kicks to the players. Goombas also appear in another minigame Call of the Goomba where they are lured by one of the players; they are also used as points. They appear in the middle of the field, and there are players away from them. The Goombas can be lured by players by using the music box to make the closest speed of the music as possible. They are lured if they listened to the colorful notes from one of the players. The lured creatures cannot return back into the field once they are caught by a player. If one of the Goombas hears a closest music than the weak music tune, the Goombas rather go towards the player who makes a closest speed of the music. The player who has the most Goombas wins. In the minigame Plush Crush, the Goomba appears as a plush that uses one space during in the minigame. The plush can be carried by a player's mechanical grabber. It can be used to try to block the solo player's paths or to defeat the player by dropping this plush. In another minigame Double Vision, Goombas occasionally appear as one of the three trace drawings for the two players to complete. The two players have to work together to trace the creature, the players all have a different color for them to trace in certain parts of this drawing. In the last minigame in appearance Shorty Scorers, wooden Goombas appear as a goalkeeper at both of the goals. They automatically move at the left and the right side. The goalkeeper's job is to try to block the ball the players try to get a goal. Mario Party 9 In the Wii game Mario Party 9 Goombas play a small role, being seen mostly in minigames. One such minigame is Goomba Bowling, where the player must toss a Koopa Shell across a bridge to hit the Goombas. They also appear in Goomba Spotting and Goomba Village, the former involving counting the number of Goombas that pass by the player, and the latter involving trying to guess which Toad House contains the most Goombas. The Goomba also has its own constellation that can be bought in the museum, named "Ground Soldier." In Toad Road, random Goombas jump, looking at the vehicle. Mario Party: Island Tour Goombas reappear in the game Mario Party: Island Tour for the Nintendo 3DS. They appear in the minigame Git Along, Goomba, as obstacles that the player must lasso. They also appear as tiles in both of the minigames Match Faker and Tap Dash, appear in the minigame Starring Artist as one of the many constellations, and appear in a bubble in the minigame Spin the Bubble. They also appear in the AR Card Minigame Ka-Goomba!. Mario Party 10 Goombas return again for a handful of minigames in Mario Party 10 for Wii U, generally appearing alongside the similar Galoomba and Goombrat in minigames where the player has to differentiate between the three in a certain way, such as Goomba Gallop and Goomba Gotcha. Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Super Mario Party Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Hosts